


Your Majesties

by gardenofmaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lingerie, M/M, Other, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: His eyes searched the room for the King, and he found him lounging in a chair by the fireplace, scrolling through his phone idly. Otabek’s bare feet sank into the soft carpeting on the floor, and he wasted no time in approaching the King, kneeling at his feet and bowing his head.“Your Majesty.”He heard more than saw the King sit up, the quiet click of his phone locking followed by the small thud of it being placed on the table beside him filling the room.





	Your Majesties

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the YOI zine, Tying the Knot, which can be found at:  
> https://yoiomegaversezine.tumblr.com/  
> It's an entirely free zine, and this fic is for the Nesting edition. My fic for the Knotting edition is also here on AO3 in my works.
> 
> Hope y'all like it.

Otabek felt shivers of excitement run through him as he lathered soap over his body, making sure than every single inch of him was clean. He’d been waiting for this night for  _ months _ , training and studying until his brain was swimming with all the information he knew about the King.

Licking his lips, Otabek scrubbed a little harder at the thought of the King, wanting to be absolutely perfect for him.

He grabbed his outfit and left the room, smiling when Leo whistled at him. He circled Otabek slowly, taking in everything and making sure that there were no spots he’d missed while shaving.

“You look good.” Leo popped back up in front of him, smile wide. “The King won’t know what hit him.”

Otabek let out a shaky breath, smiling back at Leo and handing him the clothes he’d been planning on wearing. “You think so?”

“Of course.” He reached out a hand to stabilize Otabek as he rubbed scented lotion on his legs. “You’re top of our class. You know everything there is about being a consort.”

“There’s a difference between the class environment and real life.” Otabek let out a shaky breath as he stood, smoothing the lotion into his torso and arms. “Everyone else here has had  _ years _ to be someone else’s Consort, to learn how to please and take care of others.” He sighed when Leo’s hands ran down his neck and back, taking the chance to both take care of his back and attempt to soothe him. “What if I’m not as good as them?”

“You worry too much.” Hands lifted one of Otabek’s legs as Leo began rolling thigh highs up his calf and thigh. “You might not have as much experience as the rest of them, but the King’s advisors saw something in you, for you to make it this far into the choosing process.”

Otabek pursed his lips, taking the panties that Leo handed him and shimmying them up his hips. “You think so?”

“I know so. You’re good at learning quickly. Besides-” Leo lifted Otabek’s arms up as he wrapped the fabric of a corset around him, lacing it up expertly. “-every person is pleased in different ways. They don’t know the King any better than you do.”

“They do now.”

“Hey.” Leo turned Otabek around, cupping his face and making eye contact with him. “It’s a good thing you drew last. It means the King will remember you the most.”

Otabek nodded minutely.

“Good. I’ll give you one more minute to freak out before I have to fix your hair up.”

Sitting on the plush ottoman while Leo ran fingers and combs through his hair was more relaxing than anything else he could think of. He could feel the warmth radiating off Leo, and his voice was soothing as he hummed a quiet tune.

By the time the King’s assistant came to collect him, he was practically putty, and ready to sweep the King off his feet. He threw Leo a smile, who responded with a blown kiss and a thumbs up. The click of the assistant’s heels echoed through the halls, and Otabek matched her stride confidently.

“I’m Otabek,” he offered, reaching out his hand.

She paused in her steps, looking between his face and hand a few times, before shaking it with a smile.

“You’re the only to one who introduced themselves to me.”

Her tone was matter-of-fact, a smile teasing the edges of her lips, and something in Otabek’s chest loosened. Her hand was soft when he shook it.

“I’m Isabella.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Isabella.”

They continued on their walk at a slightly quicker pace, chatting sedately on the way. They eventually reached a tall pair of doors, and Isabella motioned at the guards in front of them.

“You’ll need to remove your robe so they can make sure no weapons are present.”

He complied, sliding the black silk robe that he’d put on before leaving his dressing room off of his shoulders and handing it to one of the security guards. The other ran a portable metal detector over him, and Otabek realized why exactly he’d been instructed not to wear clothes with excessive metal, before patting him down briefly.

“You’re all set.” The guard with his robe handed him his robe back and he gratefully put it back on as they opened up the doors.

“Good luck,” Isabella said, and he smiled at her before stepping into the dim room.

His eyes searched the room for the King, and he found him lounging in a chair by the fireplace, scrolling through his phone idly. Otabek’s bare feet sank into the soft carpeting on the floor, and he wasted no time in approaching the King, kneeling at his feet and bowing his head.

“Your Majesty.”

He heard more than saw the King sit up, the quiet click of his phone locking followed by the small thud of it being placed on the table beside him filling the room.

“Well, aren’t you just gorgeous?”

He couldn’t help the small smile that rose to his face at the compliment, and he looked up, taking in the King’s features up close.

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

The King reached out, cupping his cheek with a large, warm hand. “For tonight, how about you call me JJ?”

“JJ.” Otabek breathed the name, leaning his face into JJ’s touch and closing his eyes. His heart was racing, skin burning where they were touching, and he wanted so badly to kiss him.

“Come up here.” JJ motioned to his lap, and Otabek obeyed, straddling his lap with his knees on either side of JJ’s thighs.

Eyes ran up and down Otabek’s body, and he preened at the attention, finding the boldness in himself to reach out and wrap his arms around JJ’s neck. JJ smiled in response, and his hands ran up his thighs, squeezing the firm flesh there. Otabek couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, and he leaned in, resting his forehead against JJ’s.

“Can I kiss you?” JJ asked.

Otabek nodded, not even giving JJ time to respond before pressing his lips to the King’s, kissing him passionately. He’d known how attractive the King was beforehand, knew his boisterous and brash attitude through media coverage that always made Otabek roll his eyes and smile at the same time. But he hadn’t expected how good he’d smell, how his Omega pheromones would float around him and make him dizzy with want. He’d never smelled an Omega that he was this compatible with, and he  _ wanted _ . Wanted to press him into the bed, to kiss his neck and sink into him. He wanted to please him until he was crying, eat him out until he was begging.

JJ’s hand covered his panty covered cock, rubbing at it until Otabek could feel the beginnings of a knot in his gut. He hadn’t knotted an Omega in so long, hadn’t found one compatible enough for so many years that he’d thought that maybe it just wasn’t for him. Feeling a knot now, he was so shocked that he made a desperate noise into JJ’s mouth, rutting up into his hand.

JJ chuckled, pulling away to catch his breath. “How about we move this to the bed?”

Otabek couldn’t agree more.

…

Otabek woke the next morning to a knock on the door. As he opened his bleary eyes, he heard JJ call for whoever it was to come in. Isabella walked in, along with a servant rolling a cart with food. Her eyes landed on Otabek, and she seemed almost surprised.

“It seems as if you have made your decision, Your Majesty.” She paused. “Have you?”

Otabek sat up, suddenly fully awake as JJ laughed loudly beside him. 

“You’re smart. I have made my decision.”

He couldn’t help but stare, heart hammering with anticipation as JJ turned to him. “What do you say? Wanna be King Consort?”

It was as if Otabek’s heart had stopped. The choosing process had only been for Consort, not King Consort. This was more than he’d dreamed of, more than he’d allowed himself to hope for. He nodded vigorously, eyes flicking to Isabella, who looked equally shocked.

Then he realized that he’d been keeping them all waiting.

“I- Yes. Of course.”

JJ beamed at him. “Perfect! I’ll have someone come by with the paperwork immediately. In the meantime-” He turned to Isabella. “Would you object to letting us have some alone time, darling Bella?”

Bella shut her mouth, a smirk landing where her shocked look had been only moments before, and she nodded and bowed gracefully, before leaving the room with the servant. As soon as they were gone, JJ rolled over, looming over Otabek and making electricity run up his spine.

“Wanna celebrate?” JJ asked, grinning widely.

Otabek pulled him down into a kiss without answering.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” JJ moaned when Otabek started kissing down his neck. “I just knew that I had to keep you, had to have you here as long as I can. You’re so fucking  _ delicious _ .”

He shivered against JJ’s body, reaching down to press his fingers into the hot wetness of JJ’s cunt. He couldn’t help remembering what it felt like to fuck into him, every beautiful and desperate noise JJ made, and he couldn’t wait to relive it until it was all seared into his mind forever.

JJ reached down to pump Otabek’s cock, moaning with every swipe of his fingers. They couldn’t pull away from each other, moaning and whimpering into each other’s skin. Otabek could feel each jerk and clench of JJ’s body, letting him know how close he was to cumming.

“That’s it, baby. Cum on my fingers. I want to see you get off on them alone.”

A strangled moan left JJ and his hips twitched as he rode Otabek’s fingers harder.

“Please please please,” he gasped, grinding down until he was pressed against Otabek’s palm.

He came quickly, pressing up against Otabek’s body. JJ’s hand stopped when he slumped against him, but Otabek found he didn’t mind. Especially when JJ recovered moments later, mouthing at his neck and jaw as he leisurely stroked him to completion, whispering sweet nothings.

They laid in their afterglow for a while, sharing kisses and letting their hands wander over each other’s bodies. After a while of making out, they remembered the food when Otabek’s stomach growled, JJ’s not too far behind. It was a veritable feast, and they fed each other, lips wrapping around fingers suggestively. 

Eventually, Isabella returned with the paperwork for Otabek to sign, as well as a wardrobe’s worth of new clothes for him to wear. Otabek signed everything after a brief once-over, and when Isabella left the room, he stood up and ran his hands over each piece of clothing, trying to decide what he was going to wear. As he did, JJ leaned back in bed, texting on his phone.

“I meant to bring this up earlier, but I kind of got… Distracted.”

Otabek looked back, curious. “Bring what up?”

“Yuri is coming home later today.”

The Queen. Otabek cleared his throat, unsure of what he was supposed to say about that.

“I think you two should meet when he gets here.”

Oh. The nerves from the night before returned full force, and Otabek swallowed. “Yeah?”

JJ smiled, utterly oblivious to Otabek’s internal screaming. “Yeah. Yuri was curious about who I was going to choose as Consort, and I think the two of you would get along really well. Possibly in more way than one.” He waggled his eyebrows at Otabek, who blushed.

He’d known that there was the possibility of the Queen deciding that he wanted to share with JJ, and it had been in the paperwork he’d signed. Still, there had to be a limit to his luck, he knew. Not only had he gotten the King to choose him, he’d automatically been raised to King Consort. For the  _ Queen _ , who Otabek had crushed on since he married JJ, to also take an interest in him: he would probably die of happiness.

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly. “I’d love to meet him.”

…

Yuri Plisetsky-Leroy was even more beautiful in reality than any camera could have captured. His eyes were piercing, drilling down deep into Otabek’s soul. He wanted to squirm underneath it, not because it made him uncomfortable, but because it made him wonder what it would be like to be pinned underneath him physically.

Most Alphas would be intimidated to hell with this much smaller but obviously more powerful Alpha and would try to prove their dominance over them. But Otabek only wanted to roll over for him, to bare his neck and follow his every command.

Yuri’s nostrils flared as he kept staring, and finally, he cracked a smug grin.

“I’m Yuri.”

Otabek’s body tingled with anticipation.

“Otabek.”

Yuri paused, twisting his mouth to the side in consideration. “I think I’ll call you Beka instead.”

He only had a moment to internally cheer that Yuri deemed him worthy enough for a nickname before JJ butted in, wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders. “Yuri likes you,” he whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

Yuri shoved at him, growling playfully at him. “Keep your obnoxious comments out of this.”

JJ only smiled, pulling him back in to kiss his cheek. Otabek noticed how quickly Yuri’s fake annoyance faded, being replaced with a sappy smile, although it vanished into a scowl the moment he noticed Otabek watching.

“What do you think, Yura?” JJ asked, grabbing Otabek and pulling him closer. “I chose good, didn’t I?’

Yuri’s eyes trailed up and down Otabek’s body, and the scent of horny Alpha started filtering through the room.

“Yes, you did,” Yuri murmured, crooking a finger to beckon Otabek.

He followed the silent command, awestruck by him.

“I think,” Yuri whispered, looking first at JJ then at Otabek, eyes hungry, “I want a little taste of you myself.”

‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ Otabek thought. He really  _ was  _ going to die of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: @gardenofmaris


End file.
